


For Ever

by Luthien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt no pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwisue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisue/gifts).



> Episode tag for 'the Thin Dead Line'.
> 
> Prompt: any pairing, or none.

He felt no pain. The bloody lovely morphine kept pumping into him as Gunn smiled, a smile that spoke of relief and friendship, and a bond forged in blood, just possibly deeper than anything Wesley had ever experienced. He couldn't imagine anything coming between them now: not zombie police officers, not even Angel. Nothing. Best friends for ever.

Wesley giggled. The morphine was turning him into a teenaged girl.

Of course, he'd been proved wrong before. He could blame his optimism on the morphine if he had to, just like the giggling.

He giggled again, and smiled back at Gunn.


End file.
